The Betrayed comes home
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Jaune comes back to Remnant after being betrayed by his friends thanks to Winchester. Oh, by the way, he's better than ever. Will start at the final battle of 'Endgame'.
1. Chapter 1

(_Final Battle against Thanos_)

Everyone was fighting the 'Mad Titan' but he had gotten the Gauntlet. One hero had tried to tackle him down to get it back. Thanos had smacked him away and lifted his hand up. Smirking at the hero he said, "I am inevitable." He snapped his fingers but, nothing happened. He looked at the gauntlet and noticed that the stones were gone. He looked at the hero. He was dressed in a blue bodysuit trimmed in white and red, with a star on his chest, half of it white, the other half red with two golden arcs over the top.

He also had on black boots, a black right glove, and a metallic left arm. He had shoulder length blonde hair and tired blue eyes. The stones were hovering his left fist, Ironman saw what he was about to do and rushed to him. "Kid, NO!" He yelled.

"And I'm… the 'Heir of Arcadia'!" He said and snapped his fingers. The 'snap' was heard throughout the universe and the energies of the stones went right through him killing him. He dropped to his knees and the light started to fade out of his eyes. The other heroes started to rush him as Thanos's army was turning into dust.

"Kid!" Said Tony, "Jaune!" He tried to bring him around, "why?"

"Had… to show… I'm a… hero." He said slowly, "wanted to… make you… proud." With that, he died in Tony's arms.

"You did kid, you did." Said Tony, Pepper went over with tears in her eyes and gently closed his.

"You can rest now, Jaune." She cried, "Arcadia's waiting." She kissed him on the forehead.

There was a worldwide tribute to Jaune, the funeral was beautiful. Everyone he made friends with said their goodbyes. He had made a message to the team.

* * *

[_Gee, this is going to be a little tough. Here it goes, I know you guys would know that I'm not from this world, hell even from this universe. I was trying to be a hero called a 'Hunter', we basically hunt and kill these evil creatures called; 'Grim'. Yes, Tony, as in the Fairy Tales. It was in my second year and I was being bullied by this muscle headed jerk and he had found out about me not getting into my hunter's school cleanly. _

_This was after I saved his life from a grim bear that could kill with a swipe of one of its claws. Me being the nice guy didn't want anything for saving him. His thanks for saving his life? He tells the whole school about how I got in and turned them against me. The reason why I was upset was because the Headmaster had allowed me in the school. I had two recommendations to go there and this was like joining the Avengers with Tony's and Steve's okay._

_But they didn't care so, I left. Then I had met up with a god that brought me to your universe. His name was 'Ohm', he told me that he could take me to a universe that needed my help so I took it. All I ever wanted to do was help. I know, I may die one day, and if I do while saving at least one person, then I'll die with a smile on my face. Knowing, I died a hero. I know this sounds morbid, but it'll be the way I wanted to go. Please, no tears if it happens, instead I want you to celebrate my life knowing the world, no, the universe is better because of my actions._

_As a passage in one of my books says: The first rule of battle is, don't die. Death isn't when your heart stops beating and you stop breathing. Death is when you've allowed evil to overwhelm all the good you've done. Those who go to the grave with their heads held high and the world better for their existence need never fear death for they are immortal. _

_Well, I guess that's it, it was an honor to fight by your side. Steve, Tony, Thor, Clint, Bruce, Scott, and Rocket. You guys and everyone we brought back, I will never forget. So long, and thanks for all the fish._] They laughed at that part, everyone was there representing every team that helped out.

* * *

(_Spirit World_)

Jaune awoke in the void, still dressed in his uniform with the stone embedded in his fist and powered. He opened his eyes, "_I'm back here huh?_" He said, just then two people had appeared in front of him. One of them was an elder man with graying hair, brown eyes and dressed in a white shirt, black slacks, loafers, and glasses. The other was an Asian man, in a shirt, vest, slacks, boots and a fedora he had black hair bleached blond and dark eyes. (1)

"_Hello Jaune,_" said the Asian man.

"_Ohm,_" he said and bowed to him. "_So, I guess this it huh?_"

"_Yes, you are returning to your home universe._" He said.

"_I'm returning home? But, I thought this was a one-way trip?_"

"_No, you were to help out where you could and then when your time had come, you would be able to return home. But, before you go. I want to introduce you to the man, whose universe you saved. This is the One Above All._"

"_It's nice to meet you, sir,_" said Jaune as he bowed.

"_You too Arc, call me 'Stan',_" he said. "_Thank you for saving my universe from that idiotic megalomaniac._"

"_It was my honor._"

"_As thanks for your help, I will give you the stones so they will not be ever used for evil again._" The stones flashed and Jaune felt the power rush through him.

"_Alright Jaune, it's time to go home._" Said Ohm, Jaune nodded. "_Also, don't worry about the others they finally know the truth._"

"_Oh by the way,_" said Stan. "_I loved your send-off._" Jaune laughed and with that, he had gone home to Remnant and Beacon.

TBC

* * *

Note: _I have been on an 'Endgame' kick lately. This one is an RWBY one where Jaune gets betrayed by everyone in Beacon and Remnant's Allfather had sent him to the MCU._

_Stan Lee (Dec. 28, 1922- Nov. 12, 2018) and Monty Oum (Jun. 22, 1981- Feb. 1, 2015)_

_Where was the send-off from? First 5 gets props._


	2. Chapter 2

**Props to**

_Commandosquirrel_

_Bren6767_

_Dark-Magician-41_

_Gokaimaster100_

The answer was: 'Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'

* * *

Jaune appeared back in Remnant, he had his eyes closed and opened them. He looked around and saw that he was in front of the building he ran in to get away from the grim. 'Looks like I'm back,' he thought. 'Okay, I'm going to head back to the school. So, he quickly runs to the school, shooting and killing grim along the way.

* * *

(Ozpin's office)

Ozpin was in his office, he was still mad at CRDL about them having the whole school turn on his nephew. He had them expelled and not sanctioned as hunters. But was surprised by a new professor, she had red hair in a pigtail that was bleached blonde at the end, blue eyes, and was a highly skilled fighter. She was speaking with him, she had told him about a young man she knew and had the pleasure to fight by his side. She told him that it was his nephew, Jaune. "You actually fought with him?" He asked she nodded.

"He saved my life a few times."

"How did you get here though?"

"I sacrificed myself finding a way to stop a megalomaniac from destroying the universe." Just then they looked at the camera's on the Emerald Forest and saw Jaune fighting grim. The woman was in shock.

"What is he doing here?" She said, Ozpin shot up and told the back desk to send him to his office.

* * *

(Emerald Forest)

Jaune had fought his way out of the forest, he was tired. He went to the desk and was told that Headmaster Ozpin wanted to see him. So he went to his office.

* * *

(Ozpin's office)

When they saw him, Jaune was grabbed in a tight hug. He was shocked at whom he was looking at. "Nat?" He said, she grabbed him and cried on his shoulder.

"Why?" She said.

"It was either me," he said as he lifted his left arm with the stones in it. "Or Tony. I had nothing, so I was expendable." She slapped him.

"You Were Not! You shouldn't have thrown your life away like that!" Ozpin wanted to get mad at Nat for hitting his nephew but she had a good point. He shouldn't have sacrificed himself and he wasn't expendable.

"So, what happened Jaune?" He asked, so Jaune sat down and told his story about his life in the other universe. "Well, while I'm upset over what happened to you. I am glad you are home." Then he saw his arm. "Got an upgrade?"

"Yeah but, it's still a little goofy." He said.

"Well, now that you're back, you can be a hunter again."

"Let me guess, I can't be with my team anymore."

"I have a new team for you don't worry."

"Can one of them fix my arm?"

"Yes actually, one of them is an engineer. She'll be more than happy to help you." He pressed a button on his desk. "Send up team NGL."

[Yes sir.] Said a voice. An hour later, three beautiful girls, one was in a black T-shirt, overalls, boots and a tool belt. The next girl had long blonde hair and aqua eyes, she was dressed in a black and white bodysuit and a black hoodie to honor Jaune. The last one was had blue skin, with a long blue tail, long blue hair in a with braided pigtail. She also had yellow eyes. She was dressed in a T-shirt and shorts.

"You want to see us, Headmaster?" Said the first girl.

"Yes Bridgette," said Ozpin. "I have a new member for your team."

"Will they be leading the team?" Asked the second girl.

"If you want him to."

"Und will he protect us?" Said the last.

"Yes," Ozpin motioned to Jaune. "This will be your new teammate and leader." The blond rushed him and tackled him to the floor.

"Jaune!" She screamed.

"Hey Gina," said Jaune. She giggled and sat upon him.

"I'm so glad you are alive." She said she helped him up. The others went over to him to hug him as well.

"Jaune, I'm sure you know Gina Diggers, Taila 'Nocturne' Wanger, And Bridgette Lindholm." Said Ozpin, "Team NGL."

"The 'N' is for 'Nocturne'?" Asked Jaune, TJ nodded.

"Ja, I just wanted to be different." She said.

"Alright, so why am I…?"

"We want you on our team and be the leader." Said Bridgette, the others nodded.

"Alright, I'll do it." The girls cheered and they went to their room so Jaune could get some rest. Natasha looked at Ozpin.

"So you are going to make sure that he will stay put this time?" She asked.

"Yes."

"You are going to tell Glynda right?" Ozpin gulped and nodded. He learned his lesson last time. He wasn't going to be in that position again.

* * *

(With team ANGL)

Jaune was in his team's dorm and saw how big it was. He saw a couch and went to it. "You guys head to bed, I'll just crash on the…" Gina and TJ grabbed him and pulled him to the master bedroom.

"This was our leader's bedroom," said Bridgette. "Now it's yours."

"But I…"

"Jaune," said Gina. "We want you to have it," so they led him into the room and sat him down on the bed. Then Bridgette saw his arm.

"Let me fix that." She said and went to get her tool belt. Then she went to work, she fixed his arm and then kissed him on the cheek. "Good night Jaune, one piece of advice. Don't go making a chicken out of a feather." She left and went to bed. Jaune just shook his head and went to bed to get some sleep.

* * *

(Ozpin's office)

Glynda and Raven were called to his office. The mother's had walked in, and they were of course very beautiful. "What did you want Ozpin?" Said Glynda. She had blonde hair in a bun, green eyes, and was in a white, key-holed shirt, black bodice/ skirt combo, stockings, and pumps. Raven had long black hair and red eyes, she was dressed in a red key-holed blouse, black bodice/ skirt combo, stockings, and boots.

"He's back," he said. They gasped and looked at him.

"Jaune?" Said Raven.

"Yes, he went to bed though."

"He must have a new team now since Joan's here." Said Glyda.

"Yes, he's part of team ANGL now. I'll introduce them tomorrow." That seemed to satisfy the teachers and they went to their dorms and went to bed. Ozpin breathed a sigh of relief. He knew he was going to be grim chow if he hadn't told them about Jaune.

"I'm getting too old for this shit." He said.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Pre-story note:** Thanks to certain people, who I'm not naming, I have decided to change the name of Jaune's new team name to JNGL (Jungle). I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

(_Team JNGL's master bedroom; morning._)

Jaune was resting off his 'death' and injury. Unknown to him, Gina, TJ, and Brigitte had snuggled into bed with him. Gina on the right, TJ on the left and Brigitte on top of him. Jaune started to awake when he noticed where he was. '_I'm home._' He thought, '_Nat's here. I wonder who else is here._' Then he slipped out from under Brigitte and went to make breakfast for them all.

(_Kitchen_)

Jaune was in a T-shirt, pajama pants and slippers. He started to make some coffee and sensed someone behind him. "Good morning, Mom." He said it was Raven, his stepmother. The woman who loved him more than his biological mother. Tears started to fall from her eyes, her 'little Bandit' was alive! He turned to face her with a smile on his face.

"Are you gonna get your hug, or just stand there until your tears make a puddle?" He teased, Raven chuckled and rushed in to grab him in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry my 'Bandit'," she cried. "Should have done more…" He stopped her.

"You did what you could, I forgive you." He hugged her back, "want some breakfast?" He handed her some napkins, she wiped her eyes and went to get cleaned up. That was when Brigitte walked into the kitchen, she was in a T-shirt, 'Y-back' panties, and socks. Her hair was a mess and she went over to give Jaune a kiss good morning on the cheek. "Morning Brigitte," he said.

"Morgon Jaune," she said. "Need any help?"

"Yeah but go get dressed. My mom is here," so she went to throw on some clothes and out came Gina and TJ. "Morning teammates."

"Morning Jaune." Said Gina.

"Morgen Jaune." Said TJ. Both were in T-shirts and shorts. Then Raven came in along with Brigitte who was now in overall shorts.

"Professor Branwen?" They said, she walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table. As Brigitte went to help Jaune with breakfast.

"You're Jaune's mom." Said Gina, the others looked at her. Raven nodded.

"Stepmother but, yeah." Said Jaune. They were making breakfast and talking about what he did while he was 'dead'. "Well, time to get ready for class." He got up and dressed. They all got dressed in their school uniforms and head for their first class. Of course, the others that were 'related', to him were happy to see him alive. Teams JNPR and RWBY rush tackled him in the softest 'kitten pile' ever.

Ruby was crying on his chest. "You're alive!" She repeated.

"Oh, when I get my hands on those bastards!" Growled Yangas she cried on him. They helped him up and Joan had grabbed him in a tight hug, apologizing for taking his team.

"Sh, it's alright." He said and hugged her back. They went to class.

* * *

(_Ohm's Hall_)

When he walked into the Hall, girls from everywhere went to him and grabbed him in a tight hug. Then Glynda went over and gave him a hug as well. "We need to have a long talk, young man." She said.

He hugged her tightly, "I think I know what it might be." He said he had spent some time with his friends and family.

* * *

(_With Salem and her group_)

In a dark and huge manor, was beautiful, pale skinned, and evil woman. She was in a long, black gown, black cracks were going through her skin and outside her eyes. Her hair looked like a six-legged spider was glued to the back of her head and she had red eyes with a black sclera. She was sitting on her throne as a Beowulf had gone over to her with blood on its mask. "**Hello sweetie,**" she said. Then she smelt something familiar, it was the blood. Whoever shed it was an offspring of hers. '**One of my offspring?**' She said, "**CALLOWS!**" Just then a scrawny looking man came running in.

"Yes, my Empress?" He said.

"**This Beowulf has the blood of one of my descendants on it mask. I want you to find out who this person is and bring them to me!**"

"As you command." So the Beowulf followed him to the lab to find out whose blood was on the mask.

* * *

(_Beacon_)

Everyone was enjoying lunch and relaxing Jaune was talking to the others. "So, we were staring down a freaking army. Cap's arm had to be broken, so he sinches up his broken shield and got ready to fight Thanos when he hears Falcon calling him. Just then, golden portals open and everybody that had been snapped back shows up and it was game time." Everyone was hanging on his every word. Nat was there was well, she wanted to know what happened after she died.

"Did you break his legs?" Asked Nora.

"Well, you tell me?" He said as he lifted his cybernetic arm with the stones in it.

"How did you…?" Asked Ren.

"When I attacked him, I stole the stones from the gauntlet and had them merge with my arm and snapped him out of existence."

"But you said the energies," started Pyrrha.

"Yeah," he said solemnly. "That's how I got back, but I was…"

"Don't Say It!" Said Nat.

"But I was."

"You are NOT EXPENDABLE! You mean so much to these people, to me!" She grabbed his hand, "Never think that you don't."

"She's right bro," said Joan. "You mean way too much to us." So everyone just continued to eat lunch till their next class.

* * *

(_Atlas_)

General James Ironwood was not a happy camper. '_How did the kid come back?_' He thought, '_I thought he was dead!_' Just then one of his subordinates had gone to him and told him about a new power he had. He wanted it, "That arm is the property of Atlas, it's time to get it back!"

TBC

* * *

**Note:** _Took me a couple of days but, it's done. I hope you enjoyed it._

_Oh, by the way, I didn't give people their props to their characters._

_TJ 'Nocturne' Wanger © Marvel Comics_

_Gina Diggers © Fred Perry_

_Brigitte Lindholm © Blizzard_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(_Ozpin's office_)

Jaune walked into his 'Uncle's office, he was called there because he needed to talk to him. The boy was working out when he was called. So he walked in, dressed in a blue under armor top with red and white trim, blue tights and black boots. He had a cooling towel around his neck and was wiping himself off. "You called Headmaster?" He asked.

Inside of the room were Ozpin and Ironwood. "Yes Jaune," he said. "General Ironwood wants his arm back." Jaune just looked at them nonplused.

"Well, I'm sorry but it was destroyed while I was in the other world." He said.

"That's fine," said Ironwood.

Jaune cut him off, "you are not getting this one! It won't work for you, the tech's different." Just then he realized something. "Or is it the stones in the arm?" He lifted up his left arm showing the stones on the fist. "Do you even know how I came back? I used the stones, which killed me there. My semblance will allow me to use them now, I am the only one on Remnant that can use them. But, if you want to be responsible for killing either yourself or some innocent soldier…" He left the threat hanging.

"Just Return The Arm!" Yelled Ironwood.

"James, if he does that, he can't be a hunter!" Said Ozpin.

"So? He shouldn't have been one in the first place!"

"Oh, here we go! Did you forget who gave their okays for me to be here in the first place? Wow, didn't know you were so far up the Winchester's ass." Ironwood stood up and pointed a gun at him.

"Either give me the arm, or I'll end your dreams of being a hero!" Without either Ozpin nor Ironwood knowing, the [Reality] stone slightly glowed and a faint red glow went up Jaune's arm to his head. Then through his eyes into Ironwood's weapon.

"You may fire when ready General." Jaune held his arms out to him. Ironwood pulled the trigger and bubbles fired out of the weapon. Suddenly, James couldn't breathe. That was when his reality had come into view and Jaune held him by the throat and had a Glock at his head. "All this, just because you want to weaponize the stones? Are you crazy or just jealous?" He threw the general to his chair and Ozpin glared at Ironwood, "I'd bet he wants Pyrrha as well." Ozpin looked to Jaune.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"He wants Atlas on top to take out White Fang. Even though, they've calmed down after I killed Taurus." He glared at Ironwood. "I'll say it again, you want the arm? Go to the other world and get it! But, you ain't getting this one!" He turned around and started to leave.

"Come Back Here Arc!" Ironwood yelled, "I'm Not Leaving Until I Get My Arm!"

"IT AIN'T YOUR DAMN ARM!" Jaune yelled back. He went into the elevator and left the office.

* * *

(_Team JNGL's dorm_)

After what was a long, hot shower, Jaune walked out in a T-shirt and sweatpants. He went to the kitchen and got a bottle of water. There was a knock on the door and he went to answer it. It was Pyrrha, she glomped him in a tight hug. "Hey, you acting as you've never seen me in years. You've seen me."

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure that this isn't a dream." She sobbed on his shoulder, he was just content to just hold her. They were on the couch, relaxing. The rest of NGL and JNR had seen them. Relaxing and watching a movie.

* * *

(_Next morning_)

Ozpin, Raven, and Goodwitch were at a Council meeting where they talking about Jaune's return and what he brought back with him. "It was none of the General's business how my son returned." Said Raven, she showed pictures of his arm. "As you can see, the arm he has wasn't even made in Atlas."

She was right, Jaune's new arm wasn't made in Atlas, or even on Remnant. "What happened to the Atlas arm?" Asked a member.

"Jaune," said Glynda. "What happened to the arm?"

"It was ripped off and destroyed by the Megalomaniac that I destroyed while killing myself."

"And how did that happen, Mr. Arc?"

"With a snap of my fingers and don't ask me to demonstrate."

"How would just a snap of your fingers kill you?"

"The energies from the stones were so powerful that a person couldn't handle it. There was a big guy that was made up of energy that they emit and it gave him 3rd-degree burns."

"How are you able to use it?"

"The person who made the stones allowed me to. They are in sync with me now." He glared at Ironwood, "even if anyone tried to use it will do to them as they did to me. Kill them." The council looked at them.

"What does each of them do?" So he told them what each stone does and they were interested. "Can we see them in action one day?"

"One day." Said Jaune.

"Very well, Mr. Arc this council sees no reason why you should hand over the arm to Atlas and demand that General Ironwood apologizes to you and to the council for wasting our time and threatening you. Ironwood was not a happy camper.

"WHAT? That BOY Should Not Have Been A Hunter In The First Place!" He yelled.

"That is your opinion General, but from what we have seen from him and from Leonidas Nikos, Qrow Branwen, and Taiyang Xiao Long, no one take that away from him." James was not of the happiness, he stormed out of the meeting room.

* * *

(_Arcadia_)

The Arc clan was not very happy about what had happened to their heir. The Empress was hated by her son for something his stepfather had done. '_When I get my hand on that man. I am going to break him in half!_' Then one of her elder daughters had shown up.

"Mom?" She said, "how are we going to make this up to Jaune?"

"I don't know, Charl. But, we need to talk to him." She said.

"I've also been having these weird dreams."

"About?"

"Salem."

"Salem? Why?"

"I don't know," she said.

"Was it evil?"

"No, it was more like being with family."

"Hmm, well anyway we need to find a way to make amends with him. Make things right." Charl nodded.

* * *

(_Guns and Roses weapon shop; downtown Vale_)

Jaune and Ruby were shopping they were getting him a new weapon because Joan has Corcea Morse. Jaune was looking at different weapons, rifles, handguns, and grenade launchers. He picked an AR-15 looking rifle, a couple of Glock looking handguns and a pair of handheld shotguns. (_Like Reaper's in 'Overwatch'_) He paid for them and they left. "Wanna get some lunch?" He asked.

"Sure Jaune," she said. So they went to eat and enjoy themselves. Not caring about what was going to happen in a few days.

TBC

* * *

**Note: **_All of the shout outs are gone with the last one going to; Zain Blazye. _

_If you want one, help me with the big battle against the ex-White Fang, Cinder and the Grim army. Jaune is going to snap his fingers to call up an army of his own. I've got two members locked in to show up; Summer and Weiss's mother. They can be anyone from RWBY-verse to the Marvel-verse._

_You have my thanks ahead of time._

**Haseo55:** _It does seem that way. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

(_With Jaune_)

Jaune was in the firing range pulling off headshots and constant shots. He didn't know that Natasha was watching over him. When he was out of bullets, he switched out a clip and continued. "Clear!" He said and dropped his clip.

"Your stance is a little off." She said, " And you're too tense. Relax, something you want to talk about?"

"That fool Ironwood." He said as he put away his guns. "Ugh, he makes me so mad!" So they talked and she gave out some advice.

"Don't let him get to you."

"He's been threatening to get this." He held up the gauntlet.

"We'll make sure he doesn't." They nodded and Jaune went to his dorm.

* * *

(_JNGL dorm; Jaune's room_)

Jaune was awake thinking about how to protect himself and his arm. 'I wonder if I snap my fingers and bring some heroes here to help out? Hmm, only one way to find out.' So he concentrated on a young woman with the mutation of magic and with the abilities of a man he had met a long time ago. He got the idea in his head and the [_Reality_] and [_Soul_] gems glowed. He quickly walked out to the roof of the dorm house.

* * *

(_Roof_)

Once he reached the roof, Jaune sighed still thinking about the person he wanted, 'here's hoping this will work.' He thought and snapped his fingers. Just then the wind started to blow and a portal opened up. It was a scarlet portal and a young woman had come out of it. She was dressed in a combination of what looks like a yellow and scarlet bodysuit with a yellow flap between her legs. She had red markings on her body and a cowl on her head with red hair coming out from under it. She looked right at him, saw the gauntlet and was about to attack him but he grabbed her by the arm and slammed her down. (_Think that one throw that Geese Howard uses_) "I called you here for a reason, will you let me tell you?" She slowly started to sit up.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"A planet called Remnant. Laura, I need your help keeping this planet in one piece." So he told her everything and what was going on.

"Who else are you going to get?" She said as she took off her cowl revealing her amazing green eyes. "Because we can't do this on our own."

"I know, I'm going to call up more people to come and help us." So he concentrated and called out a young woman in a white and black hooded outfit. She was also wearing a pair of blue boots and a mask. She landed in her feet in a crouch, she looked at the two who called her in front of her.

"Ugh, where am I?" She said.

"Remnant," said the guy. He was pretty cute, even cuter than Peter and Miles combined. She had short blond hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and a killer body. Only problem was his left arm was gone and he had the Infinity Stones in the fist.

Oh crap, "Why Do You Have The Infinity Stones In Your Fist?" She asked.

"Calm down, Bub-ette." Said the girl, she looked just like X-23 cosplaying as her dad. But she has red hair and Laura has black hair and not as magically inclined. What was going on? "Look, we need your help."

"My Help?" She said.

"Yeah, Gwen," said the guy. "We need your help." she lowers her hood and took off her mask. She had short blond hair that was buzzed at the sides. She had blue eyes and an eyebrow piercing on her right eyebrow.

"What do you need," so Laura had explained everything to her as Jaune was about to call in more help, just then out stepped a young woman with orangeish-blond hair, icy blue eyes, horns coming out of her head, pale skin and dressed scantily. She had golden bracelets and anklets on and walked up to him.

"Well, hello there master." She said as she sashayed over to him with a wiggle in her hips. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck. "How may this lowly succubus serve you?"

"Um, are you Magik; Illyana Rasputina?" Jaune asked.

"I can be whoever you want me to be." She said, "but yes I am."

"Okay, Laura has the information you need to help us out."

"Very well master." She went over to the others.

"Okay, I think that will be enough for now." He said and walked back to the others. " You think I should call up one more?" The others looked at him and agreed to it. "Okay." So he called up a young woman, she was dressed in a gold bodysuit with black trim, black boots and gauntlets, and a white cape. She had blue eyes and shoulder length white hair. She also had peachy colored skin, she was very well built, had a double-D cup bust line, was about 6 feet even.

Jaune was in shock, "Sentry?" He said.

"Well, that's my Dad." She said and saw the Gauntlet on his left arm. "The Gauntlet."

"Yeah, there's an explanation for this." He said and told her about what had happened to him and how he sacrificed himself for Iron Man and how he got the stones and full use of them. He also explained everything to her, why he called her and asked for her help.

"I'll help you." She said.

"So, what do we call you?" Asked Laura, "Sentry Girl?"

"That's what I'm called. But call me Dawn." They nodded and got ready to go to his dorm.

* * *

(_JNGL dorm_)

"Sorry, it's a little small, we'll talk to the Headmaster in the morning." They nodded and he got them some covers and spreads so they can get some rest. He used his [_Reality_] stone to change their outfits into bedclothes. "Good night, and thanks for the help."

"Good night Jaune/ Master." The girls said Jaune went to bed.

* * *

(_Ozpin's office_)

Ozpin was doing some paperwork and trying to figure out what to do about Salem. 'Jaune might be able to help to find the Maidens before she does.' He thought.

* * *

TBC

**Note:** _I have decided to start working on bringing in heroes from different Marvel Universes hopefully they can help him [Jaune] out. I'll still take your suggestions for characters._

_**Weapon Hex-** Laura Kinney (616- Infinity Warps)_

_**Spider-Gwen-** Gwen Stacey (65)_

_**Magik-** Illyana Rasputina (2301)_

_**Sentry Girl-** Dawn Reynolds (daughter of Sentry(Robert Reynolds) 10208)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

(_JNGL's dorm; next morning_)

Jaune was making breakfast for everyone. The smell of coffee had gone through the room waking his roommates. The first to awaken was, Dawn, she yawned and stretched as she went over to him, hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Morning Jaune," she said.

She was in a T-shirt and shorts, her hair was mussed and her eyes were droopy. "Morning Dawn," he said. He handed her a mug of coffee, "coffee?" She kissed him again and took the mug.

"Thanks, Jaune," she said. Then TJ had bamfed into the kitchen. She was in a T-shirt and shorts, kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

"Morgen Jaune," she said.

"Morgen TJ," he said as she gave him a kiss. Then, Laura had woke up and gone to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Laura Kinney." He said.

"X-23?"

"Sorta."

"Either she is or not."

"Well, not if she has Wanda's powers." TJ was in shock.

"Wait, what?"

"Laura, could you come here, please? I'd like you to meet my teammate." So she got out of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen. TJ meet 'Weapon Hex', "This is Talia Josephine Wanger, one of my teammates." TJ's jaw dropped, "this is Laura… Kinney, Howlett or Maximov?" He asked Laura.

"Howlett, I mean he is my father." She said.

"It is nice to meet you, Laura." Said TJ.

"Okay, you done in the bath? Cause I'm about to fix breakfast and I could use a hand."

"You know, I don't mind helping you." Said TJ.

"You a gimme, grab an apron."

"Well, Majik and Gwen are in the bath."

"Use mine, where is Dawn?" Just then the woman they were talking about walked to the kitchen nook. She was in a T-shirt and shorts.

"Good morning guys." She said, "his shower's free Laura."

"Thanks, let me clean up and I'll help you." Said Laura.

"Oh, Jaune's making breakfast." Said Dawn.

"Ja, he always makes breakfast." Said TJ, just then his scroll rang. "I'll take over," she took over as Jaune grabbed a glass of OJ and went to answer it.

"Hello?"

[**Hey bro.**] It was Saphron, [**Ozpin called us and told us you were back.**]

"Well, yeah um, how's everyone?"

[**They're fine, don't try to change the subject Mister!**]

"Okay, when do you want to meet?"

[**Much better, how's about today at lunch?**]

"Sure, it's the weekend so okay. Bringing my nephew?"

[**Yeah, he missed you, Tera as well.**]

"Alright, I'm coming. See Ya at lunch." He hung up and went back to fix breakfast.

* * *

(_Lunchtime_)

Jaune was in Vale at a diner waiting for Saphron, Tera and their son; Adrian. He had a present for the little guy. Then a lesbian couple had come in with their son. One had dirty blond hair and blue eyes, she was dressed in a saffron yellow top, jeans, and boots. Her wife was in a light tan dress and black flats, she had brown hair and eyes. She was carrying an adorable little boy, in a light blue onesie with tan trim.

He had light blonde hair and blue-gray eyes and lightly tanned skin. He was sucking on a nook and wiggling in his mother's arms. The first woman saw Jaune and smiled, "There he is," she said and they went over to him. Jaune stood up only to be glomped in a tight hug.

"Come on Saph," said her wife. "I want to hug him too." So Saphron pulled off and the wife hugged him as well. After she passed their son to Saphron, then they sat down and to eat after they sat their son down in a high chair.

"So, what happened?" Asked Saphron, "I mean we heard what happened at Beacon."

"You can't imagine how many of us want to slaughter the Winchesters." Said Tera, just then Adrian started to cry.

Jaune grabbed him, "oh it's alright little guy." He said, "I'm going to be okay."

"How did you lose your arm?" Asked Saphron, he told her that an ex-White Fang general had cut it off. He had killed the general so they had nothing to worry about. Then he took off his glove revealing the gauntlet.

"What is that?" Asked Tera.

"This is one of the most powerful weapons in the universe. The Power Gauntlet, it's what brought me back." He said, "the arm was rebuilt to better specifications. It's still a little wonky though." The gems glittered in the sunlight. Their orders had come and they ate. Then Jaune handed Saphron a package and a stuffed doll. It was of him in his hero outfit and with a determined look in its eyes.

"Aw," said Tera. "It's so cute."

"I had it made, like a couple of days after I got back." Tera took it and kissed him.

"Thank you, Jaune." She said they continued to talk and have lunch. The package was a onesie of the outfit the doll was in, up to the red and gold left sleeve and the red and white, arced star. "This is adorable!"

"You wore something like this?" Asked Saphron, Jaune pulled out his scroll and showed a picture of him dressed like he was. She also saw a young blond man, dressed like Jaune, but with a beard and fingerless gloves. "Who is that?"

"One of my mentors. He continued my training after he had rescued me, when I was subjected to a chemical.

"Chemical? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine now. It made me stronger, immune to any disease, faster, and more agile."

"Like a true huntsman?" Asked Tera.

"Better."

"Everyone wants to see you Jaune. I know Joan had to have seen you." Said Saphron.

"Yeah, who told her she could look like our ancestor?"

"Who Salem?"

"No, Joan of Arc's granddaughter. She looks like how I'd look female."

"Now that I'm looking at you. You're right," said Tera. "You are gorgeous, but then again you are her twin." Saphron nodded.

"By the way, could you send me that pic?" She said Jaune did. "Thanks bro."

TBC

* * *

**Note:**

_I want to thank, LazerWolf1 the writer of 'Jaune Arc's Multiverse' for inspiring me to continue this story. I was stuck and I didn't know if I was going to finish this story. So thanks LazerWolf1. _


	7. Chapter 7- Merry Christmas

**Chapter 7**

(_JNPR's room, after lunch_)

Joan was relaxing and working on her homework, trying not to worry about trying to do better than her brother when there was a knock on the door. She got up to answer it. It was Neo, she was in a T-shirt, shorts, and slippers. "Hello, Neo." Said Joan, "what's up?"

"_Can I come in?_" She said softly, Joan let her in.

"I was just doing some homework. What's on your mind? Or should I say who?" Neo looked at her strangely, her team was on a mission when Jaune had come back so they thought he was dead.

"_What are you talking about?_"

"You don't know? About Jaune?" Neo gasped.

"_Jaune? But, he's dead. That damned Winchester had forced him out and he was killed by a Grimm pack._"

"Well, let me show you this." She pulled out her scroll and showed her the video of him fighting his way to Ozpin's office.

"_That's Jaune! He's back! And alive!_ _But how?_"

"I was told that he was in another dimension and helped out the heroes there."

"_And he died there?_"

"Yes."

"_Where Is He Now?_"

"Saphron wanted to see him. So he met her, Tera and Adrian for lunch. He's probably still with them." Just then she got a message.

[_**Hey sis, still with Saphron. Could you tell the others I'm going to be spending the night with them plz? Thx ahead of time**_]

"Looks like he's going to be staying with Saphron and Tera."

"_At least he'll be safe. But I still want to see him, I know Cinder and the others do too._" Joan nodded as she got up to give the other Jaune's message. As they were about to walk out, they ran into Pyrrha.

"Hey, I just got a message from Jaune." Said Joan, "he's with Sapphron and Tera. So he's going to spend the night with them." She was sending out a text to everyone else.

[_**Saphron and Tera are in town, Jaune's with them and he's going to spend the night with them. -Joan**_]

"That handles that," she was heading to get a snack and the others went with her as they talked.

"_So, Jaune's got a new arm?_"Asked Neo, Joan nodded and told her everything.

* * *

(_With NGL and company_)

The allies Jaune had called on and his teammates were talking about Jaune. "So, Jaune's with his sister and her wife." Said Gina.

"Ja," said Talia looking at her scroll. "Aw, and look at little Adrian." She showed the others a picture of the little nephew in his onesie and they gushed.

"D'aww." They said.

"So… cute." Said Majik. "Want to eat him up."

"I want one," said Gwen. "I wonder if Jaune would knock me up?" The others just looked at her with a chuckle.

* * *

(_The next morning_)

Jaune was asleep in between his sister and her wife snuggled against him. Just then Adrian started to cry and he got up to go and get him.

Adrian was crying and just then he was picked up. "Hey, it's alright." Said Jaune as he carried his nephew and the [_Reality_] gem glowed and a rocking chair appeared and he sat down rocking with Adrian against his chest.

Saffron and Tera were watching on, "he's going to be a great father one day." Said Tera, Saffron nodded.

"So, how's about it?" She asked, "want him to father our next child. I wouldn't mind carrying his kid."

"Saffron, you are his elder sister!"

"I know, but it's Jaune. I don't want to lose him." Tera sighed.

"We'll ask him first if he agrees then we'll do it." Jaune was still rocking with Adrian in his arms and humming.

(_You come up with what he's humming. I was thinking the Avengers theme though_)

They didn't notice that the [_Soul_] gem was glimmering and somehow Adrian had become his son. He snuggled deeper into Jaune's arms. Just then streaks of blonde appeared in his hair and if he had opened his eyes, they would be a light hazel. Tera and Sapphron were in shock. They went over to them, and Tera grabbed Adrian as Sapphron woke Jaune.

"Where's Adrian?" He said as he was looking for him, "where's my son?" They gasped and heard someone calling out to him.

"Da-da." He said, reaching out to him. Jaune then looked at the Gauntlet and the [_Soul_] gem was glowing.

"What in the world?" He said as he looked at them.

"Well, we wanted to have a kid with you." Said Saphron.

"Huh?" He said.

"Yeah," said Tera with a blush. He blushed as well.

"Oh, well I guess I wouldn't mind." Saphron smiled with a blush, "but. I'm not the type of guy that's like; Wham, Bam, Thank You, Ma'am! If we were to have sex; because I know Saph, I'm going to pull out all the stops. I'm going to be freaking romantic." They nodded, "alright. I'm going to make sure you'd enjoy it."

"Well set up a time and go from there." Said Saphron.

"Okay," he said as he stood and stretched, "I'm going to take a shower, want me to make breakfast?"

"I got it Jaune," said Tera.

"Okay," he said.

Later, Jaune was on a bullhead back to Beacon.

* * *

(_Beacon; with RWBY, JNPR, and JNGL (and friends)_ )

The teams were having a meet and greet with the newer members. "So, Jaune called you up and you came to help?" Asked Ruby, Laura nodded.

"He needed our help."

"Why?" Asked Yang.

"The gauntlet," said Gwen.

"The Gauntlet?"

"Yeah, Ironwood still wants his arm." Said Gina, the others were upset over it. Just then Jaune had come into the hall. "There he is." Everyone looked over and saw their blonde 'noodle', Joan went over and gave him a hug.

"Welcome back," she said. They went over to the others.

"Good, you're all here." He said, "I might want to run something past you guys. I was thinking about having a kid." The girls had blushed.

"Well, Lady Killer." Said Yang with a smile, "you wanna do it now or later?" Jaune sighed.

"Here's the thing, Tera and Saph want it with me." He said.

"Okay."

"But, it's Saph's turn." Pyrrha's eyes widened.

"That means…" She said.

"Yeah, I have to have sex with my elder sister."

TBC

* * *

**Note: **_Since I had finished this on Christmas, this is my Christmas gift to all of you. I hope you had a good one. I might not be continuing this story, until after the New Year. So if you don't hear from me, have a Happy New Year as well._


End file.
